


Freedom Fries (Spy x Soldier)

by distasty



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Awkward Kissing, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual, Deepthroating, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distasty/pseuds/distasty
Summary: Spy has a sinking feeling that he's being watched.More warnings/tags will be added as chapters go up.*update 3/24/2020, fanart added to chapter 1**update 5/13/2020, fanart was added to chapter 2*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second story up on the archive.  
> Special thanks to my beta readers. With out you, I would be lost.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love and kisses to my beta readers. Without you I would be lost.  
> ❤ Big thank you to [ Waterwindow ](https://waterwindow.tumblr.com/) for the fanart. It's so damn lovely. ❤

For the last week, Spy found himself deeply uncomfortable. For days there was a disquieting feeling of eyes on him and no matter how hard he tried he could not place the source of the attention. It was maddening, and he found himself aggravated. It was a rather basic aspect of his job description to be observant and before this began, he was very confident in his instincts of detection. It stung and insulted him that he remained clueless towards the source of his distress. He chalked up the situation to the fact it hadn’t felt like an immediate threat. This wasn’t such a bad thing, as it made him doubt what stressed him came from outside the base, namely, the RED spy. He respected the man, albeit reluctantly. He doubted him to have any interest nor be foolish enough to allow himself to be sensed. What unsettled him most was that no matter where he was, the feeling never quite went away. The uncomfortable dig of paranoia was felt most vividly when he was in his own base during ceasefire. 

Spy’s discomfort reached the boiling point when his locker began to show signs of being sifted through. He took stock and found no evidence that anything was taken which rendered the situation somehow worse. While the difference was minute, only really noticeable to himself, it made the irritation fester further. His skin crawled with the violation of it and stress began to put him on edge to the point his job performance started to suffer. 

He began to examine his teammates, anger simmering when nothing conclusive came of his assessments. He had suspected Scout initially as the boy had the most obvious reason to harass him. 

He rather enjoyed riling Scout ever since the American made an off-color comment on his sexuality. It had proven to be the child’s downfall as it opened up an endless source of ammunition for torment. He started by flirting openly with him, flowery words of the false sincerity and more than a few ambiguous offers of his “love”. The effort was worth the humorous backlash. Words, after all, had always been his weapon of choice, and Scout was quite talented at giving wonderful reactions. Spy relished when he provoked the boy well enough to rendered him silent flustered, a true feat to behold since the insufferable blister that was their team’s Scout rarely shut his mouth. Once his insecurity became obvious, it wasn’t just Spy that antagonized him either. Demo had quickly caught on to his game with possibly more relish than he himself. He seemed even more tickled at how the comments affected the boy, and would often join in on the verbal tourture. Ultimately, it gave some measure of enjoyment and stimulation to the horrid armpit that was their post, so perhaps Spy had indulged a little more often than was proper. Who could possibly blame him when the base was so dull?

Once suspected, Spy had quietly tailed the boy which resulted in two boring days where he watched him do little of interest. At the first sign of snooping through Spy’s things during the surveillance where Scout had an alibi, Spy stopped his efforts. For the next few days, Spy looked to the rest of his team and, with annoyance, he concluded there was no real reason any of them would have motivation to give him unwanted attention. Luckily, the culprit came to him directly.

It’s after a particularly ill fought battle that Spy got the answer he wanted. He had been irritated at his performance, taking it out on his equipment and clothing on one of the long benches in the respawn locker room. There had been mud that day which had rendered his Italian dress shoes caked in a thick, disgusting mess. He scrubbed a little too hard at the fine leather as his mind schemed on different courses of action he would need to take to figure out who was being the particularly annoying thorn in his side. He had been too engrossed with angrily cleaning his shoes that he had not noticed how quiet the room had become around him. Spy fully realized his mistake at the sound of the door locking audibly behind him. He winced at himself, wondering how he could have possibly been that stupid. He blamed it on the tension and the fatigue of battle but still, the reasoning felt feeble because he knew no one but fools in his line of work ever let their guard down like that. His motions were calm and collected when he put his shoes neatly away in the locker in front of him, still dirty but no longer a priority, while he mutely feigned ignorance and listened.

He waited, breath shallow. After a while, a familiar voice broke the stifling silence.

“Is it true what Scout says? Are you a cock sucker?"

Spy's shoulders tensed at the comment. He dipped a hand inconspicuously into a pocket, feeling for his knife, but the object gave him little comfort. The situation was poor. He had dealt with less than polite men in the past over this kind of issue.

“Crude, Soldat,” he muttered. He made no sudden moves or betrayed any indication of interest in the question and was careful to listen for any from Soldier himself.

“I am serious. Do you do that kind of thing to men?” Another plainly asked question.

“Surprised you would take childish rumour to heart. You should go on your own instinct rather others hearsay. Much more mature.” He attempted to deflect, but Spy knew it would likely not be enough.

Soldier stepped next to Spy, battle-worn boots in his line of sight. He was so near that Spy smelt smoke, sweat, and sulphur from the man who had stupidly dared to be so dangerously close to him. 

“You have not answered my question.”

Spy's face pulled to a slight frown as his hand went to grip tightly around the knife before he stood. He finally looked at the man and briefly sized him up. Soldier wore no shirt and Spy wondered if the action had been planned as purposeful intimidation. If so, even Spy had to admit it was somewhat effective as he examined his mass, eyes roaming briefly over his body. He was muscular, light-colored crops of hair in all the right, pleasing places. Unarmed, perhaps Spy would not win against all that muscle and brawn but, luckily, that was not the case. He smirked at the fact the fool had rendered himself with less barrier for sharp steel to sink through.

“Well, what do you think?” Spy asked casually. The statement made Soldier pause. Spy had watched for some kind of negative emotional cue, pleased that no visible aggression was yet apparent. Still, Spy was wary, since it was difficult to tell due to that damn low helmet of his.

“I am unsure. That is why I am here and asking you," he stated clearly as blue eye peaked under the rim of steel which calmly met his own. It felt odd. He couldn’t remember a time before this where he had seen Soldier so evenly focused. He thought carefully for a moment before he realized the cause of his stressful week was most likely before him.

“Honestly, it's none of your business what I do with men. But if it means you’ll stop your primitive attempts at surveillance on me, I'll indulge your curiosities.” Spy watched red flush up to the man’s neck and grinned a little at his clear incrimination. How very good to know that it was Soldier that watched him.

“I have, on occasion, had... liaisons with men." He waited before speaking further while he tried to gauge Soldier's reaction. When there was none, he continued, grip still tight on his knife. “However, that has been the case long before joining this team and has no bearing on my work with BLU. I have been nothing short of effective and professional, wouldn’t you agree?”

Spy’s stance grew tighter as he watched the emotional weather in Soldier shift at his words. He saw a sudden uneasiness in the man in front of him and, while there seemed to be no hint of violent intent, he intended to keep it as such by removing himself from this situation. His hand never left his pocket but his clasp around his weapon loosened. Spy wanted to leave no room for aggression and decided to end this awkward conversation quickly.

“Yes. But-”

“Then it’s settled. You have your answer, non?”

“Yes, but I-”

“Then I’m done talking. I’m retiring for the night. Goodnight, Soldat." Spy wasn’t prepared for a strong, hard grip around his wrist that kept him in place.

“Wait. I am not done.”

Spy looked at Soldier passively but anger quickly started to brew inside him. He hadn’t appreciated being restrained like this. This had far overstepped the boundaries of a "friendly" conversation as far as Spy was concerned, taking the touch as a threat. There had been a flick of desire to dislocate the arm that was attached to the hand around his wrist as payment for the unwanted contact. In the end, Spy decided he would rather have a bigger, more concrete excuse before he harmed a fellow teammate. His grip went back on his knife as he decided to play against the obvious discomfort the man dripped with. If he struck him as a result, so be it. He was mad enough and more than prepared for a fight.

“I’ve told you all that you need to know. Unless you have a desire to give a demonstration on 'cock sucking’, as you so artlessly put it, our conversation is over.”

The statement had been saturated with sarcasm but Soldier’s face went red with embarrassment. Spy heard him swallow hard before he finally let him go, which made him smirk. He brought his arm to straighten his tie, suppressing his smugness. Goading idiots like Soldier was far too easy and much too fun, but he was nearly certain it was tormenting the Scout that was the cause of this uncomfortable conversation and situation. He made a mental note to perhaps tone it down, as having annoying children start rumours was quite inconvenient, apparently. 

The grin died when Soldier's hands reached for his belt. He felt thick fingers work it open and, in mild shock, tried to look back to Soldier's face for answers. He received none from a face partially hidden by his helmet as he looked down at his labor.

“I can do that.” 

Spy shivered as thin leather slithered from his waist, becoming further stunned as he became fully aware of the sheer expanse of Soldier’s shoulders as the man knelt in front of him. Big hands met no resistance when they deftly pulled down his pants which wenched a surprised squeak from the back of Spy’s throat. It wasn't until rough fingers reached the hem of his underwear that Spy woke from his shock. Gloved hands reached and grabbed Soldier’s bare, strong hands, which kept them in place from removing any more clothing.

“What are you doing?!”

Soldier looked up and Spy finally saw his eyes.  
They were clear, wide and blown. His breath hitched and toned with desperation. It made something asleep inside Spy uncomfortably stir and turn. 

“What you told me to do. Demonstrating.” 

Spy was at a literal loss for words at the complete lack of dishonesty in Soldier's face. Eyes focused back on those strong, muscular shoulders before they dipped down lower to his chest, the sight making him at bite his lip. He was honestly nice to look at. His gaze followed hair down to a small paunch before the action was aborted in panic. Spy turned his head, eyes darting to look at the wall as if the action would erase the knowledge of the very sizable erection that strained Soldier’s fatigues. He felt himself shamefully react to that information and, because of how he had pinned Soldier’s hands to his body to keep them still, he knew Soldier felt it too. 

It resulted in a grin with too many teeth and Soldier's motions started once more in a continued effort to remove his clothing. Spy’s hands tightened around his again.

“No, we are in public you imbecile!” he bleated. The comment earned Spy a curious, amused look from the man beneath him. 

“I have already locked the door.” There wasn't a real argument that Spy could offer to that. His brain tried to buy time, but treacherous desire had already begun to run to the pit of himself. “You scared, sweetheart?”

Another flash of that damn toothy grin again which caused another physical pulse southward. There was a hum from Soldier as his fingers flex and rub anywhere they were allowed to reach. 

Damn it.

His mind tried to reason with his body, at least briefly. It told him this was awfully unprofessional and reminded him the man desperately trying to rub his dick was quite possibly mad. However, before Soldier had started poking his unwanted nose in his business, there had been no obvious hints or any reason to believe Soldier had wanted this kind of attention, especially from him. The fact he hadn’t immediately pinned the man’s attentions showed Spy he had the capacity of discretion. Maybe that was why he sought him out too? After all, secrets were his specialty. 

What harm would it really do?

Decisively, Spy removed his hands from Soldier’s, and reached into his jacket for a cigarette. Soldier paused his motions and watched as Spy lit it and breathed it in deeply. He held it before he turned his head to allow a shuddering, thick cloud of smoke and indecision to trickle out of him from behind his teeth. He let out a vocal sigh as calm and resolution finally filled him. 

“Fine," he conceded, his manner morphing as fingers traced Soldier's jaw. "Give me that demonstration then.” A gloved thumb moved inward, sliding along Soldier’s bottom lip. “I trust there will be fewer teeth in the act than in your smile, yes?”

Soldier answered Spy with action. He had put firm lips over the thumb and sucked on it obscenely. It made Spy ache. He willed his face to remain ever neutral, but still unable to prevent the flushed skin that burned his hidden ears and neck.

“I will try my best,” Soldier murmured. 

Soldier again grabbed the hem of Spy’s smallclothes and pulled the lot to rest on Spy’s thighs. Spy smirked when motions came to a stop while Soldier looked at his bare anatomy for far too long. He chuckled at the delay.

“Anything wrong, Soldat? You were so insistent moments ago,” whispered Spy, flicking his spent cigarette trashily on the ground. Blue eyes met blue again, Soldier’s expression feral. His eyes remained steady and focused on Spy’s own when his lips deftly wrapped around his cock. With far too much ease, he brought it deep down his throat. It was so hard, sudden, and perfect that Spy couldn't stifle a long moan that made Soldier’s eyes crease in joy. When he began to move, Spy could hardly stand for how badly his legs trembled. It was fast, aggressive, and almost more than Spy could take. 

Soldier slowed down his movements and alternated between that delicious pressure with lavish swipes of his tongue underneath the base while he took him deep. Spy felt no resistance or telltale signs of gagging in the act and his legs almost buckled when the head of his cock hit the back of his throat before miraculously slipping deeper. The tempo was only broken for Soldier taking a quick breath of air before he was back down his throat again. 

It was bliss. 

He had known the pleasure of many lovers of different caliber when he was young. Spy had experienced both men and women who were considered masters of such crafts. It was difficult to believe he had found something comparable to those talents in such a mundane place. He looked down at the concentration on Soldier’s face, focusing on the obscene, loud, wet sounds. He felt spittle run down his inner thigh and sighed in awe and appreciation. When was the last time he had his cock sucked so nicely?

Spy craned his neck and watched as Soldier palmed his own erection slowly through his clothing. Spy had always prided himself as a man that gave as good as he received. If he were being truthful, he had always preferred his men strong. Soldier was very qualified in that regard. There was nothing quite like making strong men fall apart and come undone, a pleasure he hadn’t partaken in for a long while. He decided he wanted Soldier completely desperate and needy when he received his turn and, with such skill around his cock, he doubted it would be much longer.

“Stop touching yourself, please. Wait until I’m done, if you can.” His voice was breathy and chopped but it gained Soldier’s pause and attention.

He looked up, brow creased oddly. After a moment he obeyed and the hand on himself was moved to meet the root of Spy’s member where it began an even rhythm. He was not deep in his throat anymore but that firm, tight pressure returned.

“I’m getting close… May I thrust into your mouth?” Spy managed between pants.

He was answered by a large hand grabbing his own where they had set them to rest on the side of his head. Spy smiled before he reached slightly further back and under his helmet in order to grip tightly.

“Merci.”

His hips rocked hard and Soldier’s hand moved to grip Spy’s ass. He felt himself slip deep down his throat again which made him change his thrusts to quick but shallow movements to enjoy the tremble and tightness of his throat. After a short while of this, he heard a small sound from below him and Soldiers nails dug painfully into the globes of his ass.

The cue was more than understood.

Spy pulled out enough to feel Soldier cravenly take in air through his nose and, after a short moment, Soldier shoved his head back down to reset the process. The enthusiasm of his actions made Spy laugh breathily. He had been with lovers with no gag reflex before, but having someone so strong and so big that was wanting and willing to choke on his dick was something new. It made his desperation all the more pronounced, and quickly both hands went to grip Soldier’s head as the thrusts became urgent. Soldier answered by opening himself fully, as wide as Spy was sure the man could. There were no signs of discomfort from the act. The only resistance was an occasional loud, wet sounds where Soldier choked on thrusts that went too deep, the poor man unable to predict when air would be unexpectedly cut off as Spy became frantic.

He was so close.

“Can I come inside your mouth?” 

The words came out in English, but with great difficulty. Soldier’s hands pulled him suddenly forward in a hard show of strength. While pulled tight against him, deep down his throat, Soldier swallowed hard. Flesh tightened and contracted around his length, so close it had almost been enough. It was so perverse and was quite easily the best answer to the question any lover had ever given Spy.

“I want you to take a deep breath.”

Soldier looked up, eyes wet and red from the exertion. Spy saw the flair of nostrils and felt a rapid intake of air through his nose and watched him shut his eyes. At that, Spy tilted back Soldier’s head and began to thrust mercilessly downwards into his throat. There had been resistance. He knew he was pushing his teammate too far. The thrusting was pitiless, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He cursed in French as he felt the end come. He had taken too long to reach the edge. Spy was looking down with depraved admiration as Soldiers eyes opened wide, tears involuntarily falling from the choking. Spy couldn't help but smile while the man waited for him so nicely as panic licked at his expression.

“Swallow again for me.” 

The contractions were all around him as he came. Spy shouted and cursed as he did so, throwing any amount of propriety that remained within himself out the window. He moaned loudly, his mind full of filth and spite. He hoped the rest of the team heard him. He hoped the team knew he had ruthlessly fucked a man’s mouth in the disgusting communal locker room and Soldier, in spite of the purpling hue of his skin, was still swallowing for him while he did it.  
His mind reminded him of Soldier’s need for air. He quickly released his grip from Soldier’s head and pulled out abruptly. Soldier’s held breath came out in a hot desperate torrent. His lips looked almost bruised, and all manners of wet had run down his chin where it collected in beads on the hair of his chest. Spy noticed a small amount of come in the corner of his mouth and smiled at it. 

His sentimentality was brief. The room was cold and his skin was wet. He looked down at himself and frowned at how badly creased his slacks had become on his thighs. Spy quickly went to right his clothing while Soldier sat and watched silently, no emotion on his face as he caught his breath. He watched Spy tuck his shirt into his pants before he looked away with conflict on his expression. Timidly, Soldier’s hands went to unbuckle his own belt while he listened to Spy fasten his own. He hardly bothered with moving clothing out of the way, just enough to free his cock from its confines. Immediately and almost violently, Soldier started touching himself.

“Hey. What did I say?”

So engaged with self-pleasure, Soldier hadn’t noticed when Spy knelt in front of him. The smaller man noted how his eyes looked genuinely shocked and filled with confusion. It had been enjoyable to watch as he flushed to his ears and his body tensed, completely unprepared for the warm, smooth hands that ran up the length of his chest and came to rest at his neck. Spy had removed his gloves to touch him, and he fully enjoyed the roughness of hair, and the heat and hardness of his corded, taut muscles. 

“I told you to wait, and you had been doing so well,” he teased.

Soldier sat, dick in hand and slightly slack-jawed.

“...you’re not leaving?” 

Spy looked to Soldier with a deadpan expression.

“Do you want me gone?” 

There was too much of an uncommon fear in his eyes when a hand shot to Spy’s shirt, gripping the cloth tightly as he pulled him closer.

“No.”

“What kind of man would I be if I left you here in want?” Spy smiled, head cocked. He watched as Soldier looked away, silent and taken aback. Spy wasted no time taking advantage of the distraction. He got close, mouth next to his ear. “Particularly when you ‘demonstrated’ so high above standard.” The words were whispered, followed with a firm kiss on the side of Soldier’s trembling throat. “What is it that you like, Soldat? What can I do for you now?”

The iron grip to his shirt was released and a large hand took Spy by the wrist to rest it on his sizable, weeping erection. Spy wasted no time and built a firm and smooth rhythm which enticed a low, shuddering moan from Soldier.

  
[](https://imgur.com/KRlYqkD)  
  


“Is this all you want?” Spy whispered again against his ear. Soldier responded with a curt nod. “I’m surprised you don’t want my mouth,” he chuckled darkly, as he picked up speed. Soldier looked at Spy and there was something akin to pain that glazed his eyes. “After all, I made quite a mess of yours.” Spy glanced over his face to look at the come still there on his mouth. 

“Let me at least help clean you up.”

Soldier flinched when Spy leaned in, his tongue lapping at the corner of his mouth for a moment. He gasped when it slowly slipped between his trembling lips, tense and still as Spy tried to engage him into the kiss. He caressed his tongue firmly upon Soldier’s unmoving one. When the action gained nothing but harder breathing, he abandoned the endeavor to gingerly suck on the larger man’s battered tender lips. Heady, confused moans poured from Soldier as Spy worked and both of his hands gripped his shirt once again. No matter what little tricks and moves he attempted, Soldier seemingly refused to reciprocate. Spy pulled away and grinned at his partner’s strange reluctance in spite of his irritation.

“Are you not the kind of man that kisses, Soldat?” Spy asked mockingly. When he felt Soldier’s flesh twitch hard in his hand at his comment he let out a small, breathy chuckle. Soldier let out a deep, guttural growl before he quickly moved to engulf Spy’s mouth with his own. For a second time that day, Spy was surprised at the skill.

The kiss was terrible.

It was awkward, too aggressive, and far too wet. Quickly, it became quite disgusting. His tongue flailed with the finesse of an overly excited virgin trying to impress. Spy tried to lead him as his tongue attempted in vain to reign in Soldier's with hard, even caresses and slower movements. He was too excited and didn’t cow to it.

In the end Spy conceded, grimacing at how much of Soldier’s spit was in his mouth but allowing it all the same. While it was nearly comical how bad the kiss was, Spy endured. It was even somewhat enjoyable due to how much it seemed to affect Soldier. His moans were deep and primal as they were fed into Spy’s mouth. Spy exhaled deeply in relief when Soldier finally broke from it to breathe. 

The larger man stared down with unfocused eyes that tried to watch Spy work his flesh. His breathy moans sounded more and more strained. It made Spy move faster for him, which made his hips start hammering up into Spy’s closed fist. He knew he was close. Lips went back to Soldier’s neck where he peppered him with hard kisses and light bites. The noise he made at the action was delightful, but he wanted him louder.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Soldier said nothing, but Spy knew he was listening by the way his breath hitched. “Imagine what my mouth or even my ass would have felt like around your cock… maybe next time I can convince you to ask for more, non?”

Soldier let out a sharp cry at the words. It sounded more pained than pleasurable, which made Spy love it even more. Spy went back to sucking on his neck, determined to milk him of more delicious noise.

“You like thinking about it, don’t you? Me underneath you? You could have had that, you know.” The words had Soldier’s breath harsh between the sounds of forced and pained moans. “Such a pity you hadn’t asked for it, Soldat.”

Soldier’s cock in his hand became harder, his hips nearly rhythmless. His eyes looked into nothing as he reached the precipice. It made Spy feel hot and made him want to be the one that sets him off.

“Soldat, I want to see you come,” the words were said too darkly and Soldier’s unfocused eyes turned towards Spy, his face so lost, brows worried. “Please, show me.”

It was finally enough.

His body pulled tight and a strangled cry rattled through his form as he finally let go. Arms engulfed Spy’s narrow frame into an embrace as he rode out the pleasure noisily. Spy allowed it. It sounded like the man was dying, Spy thought.

How beautiful.

His body felt too hot and far too damp with sweat and exertion, but if it was what the man needed it a simple thing to provide him. His suit was already quite soiled, after all. Even after the small jerks of his hips stop, the arms around Spy still held tight. Spy’s hand went to rub on the small of Soldier’s back.

“Are you alright?” 

There was nothing but silence outside of slowed, harsh breath. Spy brushed it off and tried to shift his weight, wincing at the sharp pain in his knee. It seemed he had knelt on the hard, white tile for a bit too long.

“While it’s nice to be held, I must admit to you it’s getting quite uncomfortable to stay on the floor like this.” 

He felt the reluctance when Soldier slowly pulled away. He kept his gaze firmly at the ground when Spy slowly stood. He walked awkwardly to the bench he had set his coat on. After a brief rustle of cloth, he produced a handkerchief which Spy lazily used to mop Soldier from his hands and then from his shirt. Looking down, he noticed a button missing from the center of the garment where Soldier had gripped it violently.

“Merde,” he mumbled. He walked back to Soldier and held out the cloth to him. “Here, to clean yourself with. You needn’t return it.”

Soldier took the cloth and sheepishly cleaned the mess from himself before he returned his gaze to the tiled ground. Spy briefly scoped the floor for a bored moment before he loudly sighed. He was sticky, overly hot, and desperately wanted to wash himself. He knew he would come to regret it as his dress shirts were a premium in such a remote location but at the same time he found himself too spent to be bothered in trying to find what was lost.

“If you happen to find a white button before you leave here, please place it in my locker. These shirts are not cheap.”

He looked down to Soldier, a hand going to rest on his shoulder briefly, frowning when he felt the man tense under his touch. He had no desire to leave with this being awkward, and Soldier very much looked almost wounded for God knows what reason. He had partners in the past be ashamed or even regretful after such acts and he didn’t quite know Soldier well enough to know what brewed within him. Perhaps a little boost was in order. It would cost him nothing more than a few kind words. If anything, it would be a nice way to test the waters to see if what they’d done had been a mistake.

“Hey,” Spy whispered. Soldier’s face, uneasy with a look of pallid concern, raised to look at Spy who’s hand drifted from his shoulder to run against his still swollen lips. They still felt fevered and Spy couldn’t help but smile at the fact. If it meant he had another chance to get those clever lips around himself, he was more than willing to inflate the man’s ego a little. 

“I want you to know I do not exaggerate where credit is due. You have quite the talented mouth and, while I’m surprised you chose to do so, I am glad you shared it with me.” There was genuine surprise in Soldier’s eyes at his words, which Spy took as a positive sign to continue. “If you desire company again, I would not be impartial. If not, thank you for a most enjoyable break from the tedium of this place.”

Spy bent down and planted one small, lingering kiss on that same corner of his mouth. Perhaps a little too intimate, Spy thought idly before he stood. When he saw a small grin form on Soldier’s face, he didn’t regret it.

“Have a good evening, Soldat.”

Spy quietly left the room and Soldier waited until he could no longer hear the harsh sounds of his shoes reverberating on the plank floors. He got to his hands and knees, searching. He resolved not to leave until the button was found.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a request for my good buddy Brother Cabbage after seeing [ this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CB3KIBLUCfc).  
> Made the both aware of the ship, and made me try my hand at it, and like every story I touch it, became a novel ;_;  
> If there is anyone that is willing to beta this, or other projects I'm currently working on please hit me up at distasty@gmail.com or my twitter at @distasty. Any and all help is greatly welcomed and would speed up the rate of which I post.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Daoinhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daoinhe/pseuds/daoinhe/) lovingly proof read this chapter. Your diligent edits and help with this made the story possible. (*ˊᗜˋ*)/ᵗᑋᵃᐢᵏ ᵞᵒᵘ*  
> 🔥 Big thank you to [ Mag](https://www.instagram.com/psd.mafia/) for the fanart. It's so great I linked to an HD version to catch all them fine details. 🔥

The next day, Spy woke up feeling rejuvenated. The tension that had been hanging over him had lifted now that he knew who had been watching him. Likewise, it had been quite pleasant, something he had not been aware he had been hungry for, as no opportunities had been available to scratch his itch in their remote station. Things were well aligned for once, he felt, until that morning’s breakfast.

Spy discovered quite quickly over breakfast that Soldier liked to stare. Through the whole meal he happily did so, unperturbed by any possible consequence. When Spy met his eyes, he unabashedly smiled wide and without shame until Spy looked crossly away.

The idiot was far too obvious.

Luckily, the entire team, outside of said idiot, was quite comatose until an adequate amount of coffee was ingested. Irregardless of that lone saving grace, it did not change the fact that Soldier's behavior was reckless. Spy decided to leave the canteen before the fool had a chance to out them both, irritated as it appeared a talk would be necessary. He stopped outside the door and reclined against the wall, waiting. As if on cue, he heard clumsy shuffling from the table and a loud clang of dishes into one of the large sinks. Spy rolled his eyes at the conspicuousness of it. Moments later, Soldier’s form rushed from the door and came to a sudden, jarring halt when he noticed Spy’s relaxed form waiting for him.

“Salut, Soldat. Come, take a walk with me.” Soldier smiled wide, not needing to be told twice.

They were silent as they stepped outside and walked a small ways away from the base. Spy lead him where he liked to smoke, knowing it would allow for the privacy he required for the talk he needed to have. His preferred smoking area was a bit of still standing fence that Spy assumed had once wrapped around the whole compound. At present, all the fence allowed for was a bit of anonymity and quiet from the noise and bustle of the base when he desired it.

When he reached the fence, Spy looked out to the desert into the sobering miles of nothing. It was still morning, but the desert heat had already begun it’s upwards crest to uncomfortable temperatures. He leaned against the thick wooden boards and lit up a cigarette as he tried to gather his thoughts. He glanced to Soldier and the man was still smiling, radiating with that same infuriating intensity.

Idiot. 

“I’ve brought you here so we may speak honestly and privately. This is far enough from the others to grant us that luxury.” He inhaled deeply, before blowing smoke from his mouth in a dark, streaming torrent. “Is there something you wanted from me this morning? You’ve done nothing but stare at me.” 

His tone was purposefully barbed and annoyed but Soldier showed no signs of understanding that, his happiness undeterred. 

“Yes,” Soldier answered before hands began to rummage through pockets. Spy waited, arms folded, until Soldier finally found what he had been searching for.

“It took a while to locate, but I did what you asked.”

Soldier’s tightly fisted hand was brought up to eye level. Spy looked at it curiously for a moment, then he hesitantly brought a lithe hand underneath Soldier’s massive one to receive whatever it was he had for him. He released a small pearlescent button into Spy’s gloved hand.

Spy was actually surprised. He looked up to see Soldier, inflated and quite pleased with himself and, much to his own reluctance, Spy could not help it when he found both the man’s pride as well as the gesture to be... cute. He felt a layer of irritation lifting and quickly he started to soften his demeanor.

“You did not have to bring this to me directly. I told you to leave it in my locker, but none the less you still have my gratitude. Thank you, really.” The response made Soldier beam.

He carefully stuck the lost button in his coat pocket where he knew it shouldn’t fall out before he continued.

“I am assuming, that is everything you needed, yes?” Soldier nodded at his question. “Good. We need to talk about professionalism then.” He threw the spent butt to the ground and crushed it before pulling a second cigarette out that he did not light. “Would you like one?” Spy asked, gesturing with it.

There was a small nod, and Spy handed it over to Soldier before taking another for himself. He stalled, playing with the lighter for a moment as he carefully collected his words.

“I don’t think I need to express how potentially dangerous what we shared yesterday was.”  
He assessed Soldier’s features for confusion and was pleased when he found nothing but calmed neutrality. “So I need you to show more poise and discretion in how you act if you want our arrangement to work.” He stepped closer to Soldier. “You can't be ogling me, or running after me like this morning when there are others around. You’re making your interest apparent, and that isn’t ideal for either of us.”

The information immediately deflated Soldier’s mood, his smile now a thin, unmoving line. His gaze drifted to the cigarette in Soldier’s mouth, briefly smirking at it.

“Let me light that for you.”

He stepped forward once more. Spy was very close, smelling a mix of aftershave and breakfast on Soldier when he lit the tips of both of their cigarettes, the lighter between them. He saw the small tremble through Soldier’s lip, no doubt at the sudden closeness, and Spy found the reaction pleasing. He flipped the cap to extinguish the lighter with a deft flick of his wrist, before he stepped back, liking the obvious tension being released form Soldier’s shoulders at having his space back. 

“It’s quite dull here, wouldn’t you agree?” Spy gestured out to the desert expanse, while Soldier’s head followed the movement. “It is much easier and a great deal more pleasurable with company, but make no mistake. If such becomes inconvenient, I will not hesitate to end it.”

He examined Soldier’s now grim expression. It was a serious but necessary conversation, but in spite of that, Spy still desired to leave it on a note of promise and sweetness. After all, Soldier’s gestures had been stupid, not intentional, so this really wasn’t meant to be a punishment. Soldier’s focus was on the landscape, so he flinched when a gloved hand glided over his lips to pluck the cigarette from his mouth. A small sound of surprise slipped from his nose when Spy moved in for a chaste, simple kiss. Spy pulled away from the kiss just enough to speak. The words were breathy, and certain movements brushed against Soldier’s lips when he spoke.

“I didn’t come to threaten you, Soldat, but boundaries and subtlety are necessary for such arrangements.” Spy smiled as he felt the man against him reacting. He angled himself to give Soldier’s shaking jaw a kiss, loving the bite of stubble as he did so. “Besides, you so kindly retrieved what I had lost. Permit me to give you a small gesture of gratitude before I go back in…” 

Spy gave a final deep kiss, tongue slipping in but not lingering, instead flitting across the man’s bottom lip before playfully biting him. It made Soldier moan. It was so enjoyably easy to work him up, Spy thought. He pulled himself back, politely tapping a large ash from the cigarette before he placed it back in Soldier's mouth. His fingers lingered on his lips for a moment before they drifted down Soldier’s chest and stomach, then lower still. Spy unabashedly cupped the rather conspicuous bulge now in Soldier’s fatigues and relished the other man’s stilted breath as he tensed.

“Oh dear, you rather liked that, it seems.” Soldier’s mouth moved, trying to find words that died on his lips. It was entertaining, but Spy had other things to attend to before today’s battle and this little conversation had gone on long enough. “You should finish smoking that. Should help you calm down before coming in, non?” 

Spy’s smile was not kind when he pulled away and turned to leave. Soldier hadn’t followed, instead craning his head around the fence, watching Spy swagger back to the base. 

Spy was wrong, he thought. 

The cigarette did nothing to calm him. It made things worse. It wasn’t like his cigars, where he pulled and felt that nice full feeling of acrid smoke in his lungs. It didn’t provide that wonderful draw of bitter fire he was used to. Instead, it was smooth to the point he wasn’t initially sure it was even tobacco. Worse, the flavors of spice and cloves from it made him shudder and his groin ache with each laboured exhale.

It tasted like Spy, he thought.

He smoked the precious gift to the filter and deeply felt the loss when it was spent. He sunk to the dusty ground and sat with his back to the fence as he waited for his body to calm down. He resolved himself then, thinking of what else he could possibly give Spy to ensure he got another kiss like that. 

****

The day’s battle was a breeze for Spy.

When he felt limber and relaxed, he didn’t rush his kills. When he didn’t rush his kills, he was twice as effective. Soldier had been the opposite, his fighting more gruesome than usual. It had seemed more personal and aggravated, particularly earlier on in the fight. Spy had been cloaked, maneuvering himself to a good spot to strike when he instead was given the unexpected opportunity to watch Soldier fight.

Had Spy been a different man, the scene might have been terrifying and grisly, but for Spy, it was enthralling to watch something so primal and honest. There was nothing efficient or calculated in his kill as was his own custom. Instead, it was all passion and strength plowing through to meet an end. Soldier’s sheer indifference to the filth and mess had been equally entertaining. 

What ended up sticking with Spy had been the killing blow. He watched him cleave his RED counterpart in the throat. He had jammed his dull shovel into his enemy’s neck in an unrelenting, hard, squelching push. He hadn’t stopped driving the spade into his enemy until a sudden eruption of blood sprayed and painted Soldier down his front in gore. He held the shovel there in spite of the mess it made until his enemy finally stopped struggling and collapsed.

  
[](https://imgur.com/MQFDhtq)  
  


[HD verson here](//i.imgur.com/yACJnnP.jpg)

The contrast of Soldier’s blue uniform soaked in red from his foe had been striking, but it was the hungry grin over his kill that had gotten to Spy. The blood on his face had made his teeth  
appear too white, the visage deeply exciting him to his core. Spy had wanted to call out, to ask him to stay. Instead, he did nothing when strong arms rippled at the stress of hoisting his launcher back on his shoulder, the smile never leaving his face. 

He left, and Spy stayed, alone, with the corpse.He stared at the body on the floor, reliving Soldier’s kill one last time as he gazed into the gaping throat wound, before stalking off himself. He didn’t see Soldier again that battle but heard the explosions and the resulting screams. Spy, still a bit shaken at the image of Soldier goring his counterpart in delight, found his kills for the rest of the match to a little clumsy in his distraction.

****

BLU won the battle and, as a result, morale was high. Spy stepped away from the cheering and elation of the locker room to smoke and wait. Soldier was late returning from the field and thin gloved hands had begun lighting a third cigarette when he finally came back to base. He had unbuttoned his jacket, the line of soot and gore from the fight and the clean, newly bared skin stuck out in lovely contrast. Lines of sweat traveled down, streaking white flesh with filth, which made Spy’s eyes linger a little too long. His stance was slightly ragged but immediately straightened when he finally noticed Spy. There was a small smile on Soldier’s face as he drew near. He stopped in front of Spy, cocking his head a bit.

“Can I get one of those?” 

Soldier tensed when Spy took the freshly lit cigarette from his own mouth and idly offered it to him. It took a moment before large fingers clumsily extracted it from slender ones. Spy watched in silence as Soldier mimicked his own reclined stance, leaning against the wall. Spy noticed something in Soldier’s hand. Soldier, following his gaze, grinned warmly.

“It’s for you.” 

His ash and blood-covered hand came up to Spy’s vision, and in it was a piece of a woody looking plant with small white flowers in bloom on its tips. Spy mutely considered the gift, realizing this was most likely why he had been late coming in. The gesture was ridiculous and it was mildly irritating to Spy that he still felt...touched...by it. He took it from Soldier, examining the plant closely. The thick woody stem was blackened and slightly stained red where Soldier had touched it. 

Eyes dipped again to Soldier’s large filth covered fingers, and briefly the excitement he felt earlier was relived. He remembered how the dull blade of Soldier’s shovel caught light when he pulled away, an arch of viscera catching the air before he drove it back into the wound. Spy found himself making a hasty foolhardy decision. There was a brief moment where his common sense told him to reconsider, but desire muted the warning.

His thoughts focused on his strength. On how delicious Soldier's weight would feel pinning his hands down while the larger man used his body to seek his own pleasure. He wondered if he would get to see that predatory grin and how difficult it would be to coax it out with Soldier on top of him. It had been a while since feeling that deep burn and stretch of another inside himself, and Soldier certainly was both strong enough and endowed appropriately to give it how he preferred. 

Logical protests proved too easily discarded in light of such notions. It was too soon to have him again and he knew better, but Spy was hasty in deciding he didn’t care. The man beside him was obviously as willing as he, so why shouldn’t he indulge? He reached into his jacket for his cigarette case, and Soldier watched him with acute interest when he slid the flower into it before slipping it back in his pocket.

Spy looked to the door of the base for a pregnant moment, deciding there was little risk of being heard before speaking.

“You seemed...frustrated today, Soldat.” Soldier looked to Spy, face flushed, but otherwise neutral. “Perhaps I could assist with that. Would you mind company in your dorm tonight?”

The response was instantaneous. He felt the happiness radiating off Soldier when that morning’s “idiot smile” returned to his face. Regret pulsed. This was probably a terrible idea.

*****

Spy’s instincts hadn’t been wrong. He had hardly stepped in the mess hall for supper, still holding his plate when Soldier ruined it. He had stood, and Spy could still hear his booming crass voice cutting through the boisterous chit chat of his team and the deafening quiet his words had left its wake. He called Spy to sit next to him, proudly stating he had saved him a seat. Silence covered the room and several sets of eyes went to Spy who stood as still as stone, battling rage and shock that clawed at his mask of indifference.

“Whatchu wating for? Why you leav’n your boyfriend hanging, man?” Scout said with too much mirth, a chuckle rippling through him.

Soldier sat back down stiffly and Spy watched the kaleidoscope of anger and embarrassment as Soldier tried to cope with his mistake. Before Soldier could exacerbate the situation by trying to defend himself, Spy stepped in. He had tutted, setting his plate next to Scout’s theatrically.

“You wound me, mon puce.” He eloquently fitted himself between Scout and Demo, who happily slid a bit to give Spy the room he needed to do so. “Such cruel words…but worry not. I understand these games you feel like you need to play with me...”

His words were lusty and honeyed, and he could feel the rippling baritone from the Scot next to him as the larger man broke out in laughter. He had always loved having a front-row seat in Spy’s games, and it was quite satisfying at how horribly red Scout had allready become.

“I am surprised you don't grow bored of it, but for you, I am willing to wait for you to be more… mature. All the same, you shouldn’t torment others when you of all people should know how I feel about such things.”

He reached a gloved hand to gently caress Scout’s forearm, and it took a moment to process the contact before the boy jumped three feet out of his seat, revulsion plastered on his face. Half the table rippled in laughter at his reaction and Spy smiled coyly at the anger and indignation running through the boy. He was ready for the overly obvious pending retaliation. The whole table erupted with amusement and shock when Scout threw a fast right, which Spy grabbed in midair. A sick twisted grin broke across Spy’s face as he wrenched it backwards. Scout instinctively fell to a knee, writhing in pain, making less than dignified sounds as he was restrained.

“Mon puce, that was not nice. You started this after all.” The words were still just as suggestive. “But as always, I can’t find it within myself to stay cross with you. I forgive you.”

Knowing his point had been made, he released Scout, who nursed his arm as he stood, red-faced and angry while his eyes watered.

“Fuck you, man.”

Spy winked, blowing a cheeky kiss at the comment, before returning to casually pick at his meal. Disgusted, Scout mechanically grabbed his plate and retreated to the open seat that Soldier had been saving and sat with a huff. Scout angrily stabbed at his food next to Soldier who was still pale and unreactive.

Soldier was mortified.

Hands planted firmly next to his plate, it was not until the chit chat built back up around him that he dared look up. He caught Spy’s eye and there was a singular flash of anger and disgust in his face before it was gone. Afterward, there was no further acknowledgment from the man across the table and it made shame burn at Soldier's neck.

What had he done?

Scout, pride still wounded, leaned toward Soldier who was still stiff and unresponsive.

“You’re fuck’n welcome,” Scout muttered, elbowing him in the side, and receiving no outward reaction to the blow. “Now you know first hand why you don’t wanna sit next to that shit.” 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be a while before another chapter is made due to the oncoming holidays. But as always, If there is anyone that is willing to beta this, or other projects I'm currently working on please hit me up at distasty@gmail.com or my twitter at @distasty. Any and all help is greatly welcomed and would speed up the rate of which I post.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter lovingly beta'd by daoinhe. Your work ethic and talent is a consistent force of inspiration.

The next week was hell for Soldier.

Spy made every effort to be completely inaccessible to the man which affected the other man’s demeanor and attitude on the field negatively. In battle, he became increasingly sloppy, too eager to run in and seemingly indifferent to taking damage. The results were disastrous for team effort, and overnight, BLU entered what became a long embittered losing streak. 

At the height of his poor performance, Soldier under-calculated what his already battered body could handle, which allowed Spy to witness him launch into the air where the compression of the explosion knocked him unconscious mid-leap. The jump resulted in a hard fall that loudly broke his neck upon impact with the ground. While death meant little with re-spawn, the brazenness of Soldier’s actions began to teeter on self-harm which was disturbing to witness. As BLU suffered more losses, all eyes began to turn to the obvious weakened link. It hadn’t taken long for both Engineer and Medic to begin hounding and lecturing him loudly after battle, with no regard to who else was present to witness the criticism. Each time he stoically took it, offering no excuse nor defense of his behavior, nor any promise of improvement.

Outside of battle, there was a sad, meekness about him that Spy was sure the rest of the team noticed. This hadn’t concerned Spy as he was certain his ignorant teammates simply chalked the change up to guilt over the losses they began to blame him for. For the first few days when the team was off the clock, Soldier did everything he could to try and talk to Spy alone. Ghosting the man was childsplay. It was clear he wanted to voice an apology and make amends and Spy took pleasure in watching his irritation fester the more he was flippantly denied. 

The only time Spy allowed him within his presence at all was within the confine of groups. Spy could visibly see the frustration, the shame and the want within him during group activities and he was impressed when Soldier behaved himself amiably. In spite of the obvious building discomfort, Soldier never made a scene, never approached or otherwise spoke out to him. The most he ever attempted were brief inconspicuous glances which were not unnoticed, but were still purposely ignored. In his opinion, this was acceptable. It showed that the idiot actually understood the gravity of the situation and slowly, Spy began to reconsider the banishment.

It was the beginning of week two when Soldier had a “brilliant” idea.

Robbed of communication, he began leaving his hopes of forgiveness in the form of gifts for Spy to find in his locker. They were small and by no means were they extravagant, which was expected due to the remoteness of their station and further appreciated as they wouldn’t garner unwanted attention. The first gift had been three perfect non-dented bottle caps and a weed flower, slightly wilted by the time Spy had received it. He chose to give Soldier no affirmation for the strange presents. 

The second day, Spy found a small pack of mint gum, and yet another flowering weed, this one less battered than the first. Later that same day, the team was summoned for a long, tedious debriefing and when Soldier snuck a glance in his direction, to the American’s surprise, Spy returned it fully. They stood, looking at one another for a moment from across the room, while the meeting droned on around them. Spy blew a large, pale-green bubble while Soldier stared, eyes wide and transfixed. He flinched when it audibly popped, which made Spy give a tired smile before his attention returned to the meeting. Soldier had spent the rest of the debriefing smiling intently at the floor in a silent state of happiness.

Attributing a great success towards forgiveness because of his gifts, Soldier grew more bold in what he gave. On day three when Spy goes to his locker to start preparations for battle, Spy is welcomed with:

A pine cone.

Just...a very sizable pine cone.  
He picked it up and stared at it in confusion. Spy, lost in thought, took no notice of the unexpected on looker that came from behind him as he tried and failed to decipher the meaning behind the present.

“Huh. Would ya lookit that?” Spy turned to see Engineer cocking his head curiously at the “gift” in Spy’s hand. “Where in the world did ya find something like that out here?” 

Spy looked at Engineer with a light frown.“You sound impressed.”

“Well, think bout it. There ain’t a pine tree within 200 miles of this place.” It was quite annoying to Spy how something so useless was suddenly made impressive through the appropriate context and now couldn’t help but wonder how on earth Soldier found something like this on a remote desert base. He had seen his room before and knew he kept it sparse. It wasn’t impossible that he had carried it from a previous engagement, but he didn’t seem the type of man to collect and hoard useless trinkets. “Also worth note’n the size of that thing. Must’a came off a big ol’ tree. Ain’t nothing like that grow’n out here.”

Spy and Engineer stared at the impressive cone in quiet solidarity for a lingering moment. Curiosity sated, Engineer patted Spy’s shoulder and went back about his business, leaving Spy with his pine cone and his thoughts.

***

It was the final gift that finally broke Spy’s avoidance of Soldier. He had already begun to form vague plans to visit his bunk in order to discuss their situation when he received the single most exotic possession that he was certain the American had.

He found it in his locker like the rest, but this time, after returning from battle He was sore and spent from a long day of work and blamed his battle fatigue for his inability to process what he had been given. He was unsure if he would ever have the capacity to be mentally ready to understand it. The present sat alone, as if it needed nothing further to compliment it.

It was a solitary glass eye. 

Spy stared at it as it stared back at him as his brain folded and failed to decide if he should be offended or disgusted in receiving something like this. He reached and found that only confusion seemed to be an appropriate reaction. The pinecone had been childish, but in it’s own irritating way, charmingly stupid. But this… Spy lacked any capacity to understand the meaning behind receiving this odd, solo eye.

His brain drifted to origin, and his first instinct was an obvious and foolish theft from Demoman. He abandoned the assessment when he noticed the dull green color of the iris that made him shudder in realisation. No one on the base had green eyes, meaning it was most likely not from any of his teammates or even sourced from the base itself. Spy deftly shook out a handkerchief from his front pocket and picked up the eye, which felt heavier than he had expected in his hand. He took a closer look at it for a lingering moment before folding the cloth over it and setting it in his suit pocket. 

He sighed. If he let his avoidance continue, he worried the gifts would only escalate, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to see how the man would try to out stage this particular present. It was time to pay Soldier a visit.

***

It was 9 pm when Spy knocked on Soldier’s door. When Soldier answered, the man’s face immediately changed from irritated confusion to something of pure wonder when he realised who had come to see him. 

“Good evening, Soldat,” Spy said curtly. “I hope I am not disturbing you by paying a visit so late.”

He shook his helmetless head as that fool’s smile cracked over his rough features. He opened the door wide, moving aside for Spy to come in. He cocked his head before strolling in Soldier’s room with equal amounts of confidence and indifference, watching its occupant close the door a little to hard before locking it. Spy briefly scanned the rather sparse room, walking over to the small desk that Soldier kept mostly bare and put a hand on a small wooden chair that was tucked underneath it. 

“Do you mind if I have a seat, Soldat?”

“Please.”

Spy pulled the chair to face the bed before he sat down on it. Crossing his legs, he eyed the small tin ashtray on the desk and moved it closer to him before he reached into his coat pocket for his cigarettes. He asked out of courtesy to light up, and Soldier nodded, sitting across from him on his thin, military-issued metal framed bed. The room was dim, other than a small floor lamp which allowed for the flame of his lighter to illuminate Spy’s features for a moment. He snapped the silver cap which doused the fire and breathed inward. Moments later, soft clouds of sweet tobacco smoke rolled from his lips along with a content, heavy sigh. He studied Soldier’s eager features briefly before reaching into his pocket for the eye. 

“So. I have decided to give you a second chance,” he said nonchalantly. “On a few conditions.” Soldier leaned forward, his attention purely focused on Spy. “First, you did well last week. You did nothing to force your presence on me, nor did you do anything unnecessarily risky for the both of us. For that much, you have earned back my favor.” He took a drag and looked Soldier directly in the eye. “Condition one is that it keeps up. Do not draw attention to us again.” Soldier was rigid and taut, swallowing hard before he nodded his head vigorously.

“Second.” Spy picked up the silk handkerchief, unfolding it to reveal the glistening and unblinking eye. “Please, gifts are...unnecessary. The flowers and sweets were appreciated, but some of the others are a bit much.”

Soldier’s face deadpanned. 

“You do not like the eye.” It was not a question but a statement and there was a more than a touch of disappointment in the words.

“Well...No…while I find the eye rather disgusting, I am sure your intentions, whatever they were, are genuine. Please don’t think that I am ungrateful, but I must admit, I am deeply confused by this gesture.” Spy explained as he pondered the weight of it in his hand.

When he saw Soldier’s shoulders dip, his eyes rolled as a sliver of guilt nudged at him. He sighed, thinking Soldier had done well being cordial this week and had a rough time in battle, so he might as well stroke his ego.

“Perhaps I am merely a traditional man with traditional tastes. There is no way you could have known,” he reasoned, and watched the gears in Soldier’s head as they turned from disappointment to clarity and understanding. “Besides, I have no doubt such an object has quite the story.” 

“I found it on the floor in a bar bathroom.” Soldier said matter of factly, and Spy was impressed by how well he hid the revulsion that coursed from his palm down the length of his arm. It was a pity. He rather liked the handkerchief it was wrapped in.

He quietly placed the eye on the desk, still wrapped, and took a long lingering drag to quell the blooming disgust before continuing. “So...I must ask why did you think I would like such a thing?”

Soldier stopped for a moment, hands in fists on his thighs as he sat rigid in thought.

“I wanted to get you something I knew you would not already have,” Soldier seemed to struggle with his thoughts and subsequently, his words, before awkwardly continuing. “I wanted it to be special, because-” He paused to swallow, before sitting up straight and strong. “Because we are serious. I didn’t want you to be mad at me anymore.” The words sounded honest and borderline vulnerable. As Soldier reddened around the edges, Spy was struck dumb as he tried to process what he was told.

Serious? 

Spy allowed emotions to flow into his face, making his eyes squint and his mouth set into a frown. “What do you mean by “We are “serious” ?”

Soldier looked directly into his eyes with a frightening amount of intensity that stirred up something deep and unsavory within Spy. There was an impulsive flash of that blood crazed man with too many teeth he had seen weeks ago, and the memory made his pulse quicken. Spy coughed, reigning himself in.

Soldier’s tone is equally intense as it is sobering.

“I mean we are going steady. You initiated, and I accepted.”

What?  
Spy was silent as he tried for a moment to piece together a coherent response as his mind tripped over itself.

“... I- no, you are the one that asked me-”

“I intended it to be nothing more than a fling,” Soldier pointedly cut Spy off, the seriousness of his tone not wavering as Spy’s mind mutely reeled. “But then. You stayed. And kissed me.” He paused as if for emphasis before pointing at him accusingly which made him flinch. 

"You don’t kiss another man unless you’re serious. That’s the rules.” 

There was nothing but honesty in Soldier’s own words which made the conviction before him overwhelming. Spy was not sure if he should be heading out the door or laughing at the absurdity of the situation. It was so utterly and comically stupid that Spy was struck dumb trying to think of how to even begin to respond to this man’s flawed, broken logic. He looked down to the long ash of his cigarette, before deciding to squash the whole thing in the tin ashtray, anything to buy some time before he attempted reason.

He looked back to Soldier, deciding it was best to deal with the idiot head on. 

"I am not sure you understand what is between us, Soldat. A kiss does not mean an invitation for something so permanent. Surely you know this?” Soldier looked down to the ground, body stiff and unyielding, face still full of a sense of belief. Spy winced at the stance and tried pointing out a reasonable angle to allow the man a softer blow to reality. "If it is how you say it is, that would denote a want for a future, non? What future could two men such as ourselves hope to have after we retire from this place? Where would we go? How would we live?”

There was a soft smile that broke through the rigid stance, but his gaze refused to lift from the floor.

"I would take you home. To Kansas.” The words were said like it was the most obvious answer in the world. “I own property in a suburb near Wichita. I would show you all the best places the city has to offer. Take you to the best places to eat and drink. Show you a damn good time.” Spy knew he was telling the truth by the excitement in his voice. 

“Kansas” echoed through Spy’s mind like a mantra.  
It was then that Spy finally decided the man was utterly insane. He had wanted to be gentle, but bluntness seemed to be the only remaining option.

“Soldat. We aren’t a couple.” 

And then, there it finally was. The sting of hurt that withered Soldier’s smile and set his face in stone. 

“Then why did you kiss me?” 

“It was merely a kiss, Soldat,” impatience in his tone. “I should find it romantic that you put more value on the kisses than the fellatio, but both actions were on equal ground in my eyes. It was meant to be entertaining, nothing more.”

“I don’t understand.” 

Spy contemplated just how thick the man in front of him was for a while, eyes lingering on his clavicle and throat as he processed the situation. If he had a conscience, he would apologize to Soldier, and break from the situation completely. His eyes admired the expanse of his bare chest before following terminal hair to his stomach. He had absolutely no intention of being a part of whatever Soldier considered their relationship to be, nor to the extreme extent he desired, and still, Spy’s eyes glanced briefly at his crotch before he closed them, sighing deeply thought his nose.

Why did this idiot have to be so nice to look at?

He lifted his gaze back up to Soldier’s now thin pressed mouth, his treacherous mind reminding him how good it felt around his dick. Urgency whispered that perhaps this insane man’s feelings could be used and manipulated. It’s not like Soldier knew his name, nor where to follow if he ever had his fill of this ridiculous farce and chose to transfer from the base, removing himself from the equation. He was no stranger to one sided romances, and had countless times reaped benefits from them with no remorse or repercussions. 

Soldier was unique as well, and had shown himself to be experienced, tough and willing to withstand rougher treatment than the average lovers he often fancied. He wondered darkly at how much further he could push naivety while reaping the fruits of Soldiers talents to their limit. He was a very solid man and the desert was ever so boring. It would be a very fun thing to find that breaking point and it had been such a long time since he had such a strong and willing partner wrapped around his finger.

In the end, he didn’t care if he broke the idiot’s heart. He had nothing to lose and the moron was ready to bend for him. 

After all, Spy hadn’t just come for conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trudging on wards and attempting monthly updates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Daoinhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daoinhe/pseuds/daoinhe/) lovingly proof read this chapter. (*ˊᗜˋ*)/ᵗᑋᵃᐢᵏ ᵞᵒᵘ*  
> Also, some really saucy fan-art has been added to chapter 1.   
> Be sure to check it out.

“Do you like it when I kiss you, Soldat?” Spy asked pointedly. His voice was sultry, and it completely caught Soldier off guard. There was a slight blush, followed by a curt nod. Spy rose ,and all at once, he was out of his chair, crouching at eye level in front of Soldier. He was so close that he could smell soap on the larger man’s skin. 

“Do you want me to keep kissing you?” Another question, followed by a nod which made Spy lean forward, brushing their lips together softly. It was just enough to feel a whisper of texture and heat radiating off of Soldier, smiling at how his skin prickled from the delicate contact. “Then let's not ruin things by making it complicated.” He punctuated the sentence with a small, lips parted kiss, and already Soldier’s breath stuttered out his nose, labored and heavy. 

“Maybe later, when we’ve explored where this road takes us, we can discuss a deeper relationship,” he lied. Soldier took in his words, looking at him with a fiery intensity that shot fire directly into Spy’s core. “Perhaps I need a little more convincing as well? You did such a good job last time.” The look in Soldier's eyes darkened and Spy flushed, expression remaining coy. “Maybe, if you continue to show me a “damn good time” as you put it, we could consider-”

Hot hungry lips cut his words short as they crushed into his, and shaking hands went to Spy’s waist, pulling him forward hard. He gasped against Soldier’s mouth as he was forced downward on the bed, and on top of Soldier. He felt a little too pleased in finding the other man already hot and rigid under him.

A tongue slipped in his mouth, and Spy knew Soldier was about to try to engage in an aggressive, incompetent kiss. He pulled away, laughing as he caught his breath. 

“Slow down. It’s as if you intend to devour me.” He chided, smiling as he bent down. “Follow my lead. There is no need to rush this.”

The kiss was deep and Spy’s confident tongue caught Soldier’s timid one. He gave a firm caress before he drew Soldier into his mouth and they slowly entwined together. He punctuated the act by giving Soldier's bottom lip a playful bite when Soldier pulled away to breathe. Each time, he would utter a moan and dive back greedily into his mouth.

Soldier learned quickly, Spy mused, as he allowed his mouth to be pillaged and explored, now able to enjoy his passion without it being sloppy and wet. The longer it continued, the more hungry he became, and soon Soldier rolled and ground into Spy’s thigh as it pressed between his legs, his anatomy pulsing and jerking, fueled from their kissing. The ache became pronounced, and Spy slid slender fingers down the plane of his chest, gently sinking fingers into the soft give of his gut to feel the abs underneath quiver and tighten. His reach slipped down between the coarse hem of Soldier’s drawstring pants and ran along his straining length. It felt like he was burning from the inside out, fingers stopping to pet at the contrast of cold, wet fabric against rigid blazing flesh. There was so much wet. Soldier was the kind of man that “wept”, Spy decided, letting out a shaking deep breath at the knowledge. 

He wanted more. 

“Help me with my belt.” He whispered against Soldier's lip. Eager hands immediately worked to open leather a little too roughly, fumbling to find the clasps of his pants. When they were open enough for a large, enthusiastic hand to invade, cloth strained against stitching at his eagerness. Spy grimaced at the rough treatment of his clothing, but it was quickly forgiven when strong hands dipped to cup and squeeze at the swell of his ass. 

Abruptly there was a quiet, almost thoughtful pause. Soldier’s grip loosened and gently, callused hands slid up and out of his pants to carefully untuck his dress shirt. He watched Soldier force fervent hands to move delicately over the buttons, his face reddened and his breath quick. When the change of his actions was finally understood, Spy couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

Cute.

Soldier threw a worried glance which made the laugh bleed into a fond, genuine smile. Spy took one of Soldier's hands and brought it to his mouth to kiss a knuckle. 

“Such a gentleman,” He teased. “Thank you for sparing my shirt. Very polite of you.”

He led the hand back to it’s previous labors and then deftly pulled down Soldier's pants and underwear just enough to free his erection from confinement. He delighted in the low moan underneath him as he took it in his hand, and began a firm, even rhythm.

As Soldier attempted to loosen the tight buttons again, Spy sped up his pace, smirking when fingers fumbled and became increasingly clumsy with their task. When he failed three times on the same button, Spy laughed again, and those dark, dangerous eyes flicked to meet his own. 

“Are you a little distracted, Soldat?” He mocked, stopping the pace to spread the increasing amount of wet evenly over Soldier. Spy took pleasure in the unbridled moan of frustration that followed. Spy relented, stopping his cruelty to allow the man some reprieve to work at the last few buttons. While it was very arousing to push Soldier, the actions only further delayed the sating of his own growing impatience. 

Once the final button was free, Spy stopped his ministrations all together to shrug out of his shirt. Soldier palmed Spy’s exposed stomach and chest, rough callused hands sending a thrill through Spy’s abdomen. Eyes dipped to the bulging cloth of his own pants with disdain.

Far too many clothes now.

A sound of distress cut through Soldier and a firm but gentle hand gripped his wrist, holding him in place when he tried to get up. Spy’s eye brow upturned.

“Do you want to do this with my clothing on?” The words were delivered with far too much venom. Spy glared darkly at the man below him, feeling the hand on his wrist stiffen and Soldier flinch. “It would limit things I want to do to you...” He smirked when the grip was immediately released, and quickly he stood, stepping out of his shoes and tucking them underneath the bed so they wouldn’t be scuffed or trodden on. “Perhaps you should follow suit, non?”

Soldier was bare in seconds. Pajamas were abandoned on the corner of the bed in a heap as he violently kicked them off and away from himself. At completion, Soldier idly and silently touched himself, waiting and watching Spy as he stripped down. Spy found his nude form to be quite distracting as he worked on releasing himself of the rest of his clothing. When he was fully disrobed, save his mask, he stood over Soldier for a moment, considering.

“Lie on your side with your back against the wall.”

The obedience was immediate. Spy climbed back in, grimacing at the tight fit on the narrow bed before sliding between Soldier’s hips that bucked inward at the contact. He felt Soldier's heat against his own, and curled himself a little before reaching between them. He gripped himself and Soldier and the insistent bucking immediately stilled. A small gasp was loud in Spy’s ear as the solid grip pumped the both of them. Spy looked to Soldier, whose gaze was between them, eyes widened and transfixed with confusion.

“Something wrong, Soldat?”

A long pause between hot breaths before Soldier managed to answer.

“No.”

Something bigger rippled under the surface in that, but Spy had little interest in trying to find what it was now. He loosened his hand and thrust himself along Soldier's length, moving slowly down both of them at the movement's apex. He repeated the action a few times and Soldier reacted by putting his head on his shoulder and moaning low into his neck.

“Is that nice? How about you thrust for me?”

“I won't last,” he muttered, the words laboured and clipped.

Spy tutted, feigning concern. He tightened his grip, making the movements hard and fast, enjoying the muffled cry against his neck.

“That also seems to be the case if you don't, yes?” he whispered into his ear before giving the lobe a soft bite. There was one more hard squeeze before he returned to even strokes. “Thrust for me.”

Spy felt a delicious rippling tremor through Soldier, followed by a cautious, deep gyration into his patient hand. He waited for Soldier to find a comfortable pace to begin stroking in tandem, drinking the worry in Soldier's pleasured groans greedily. Spy enjoyed the feel of thick ridged flesh pistoning against his own, Soldier’s large size making him want more himself. 

The smell of sweat began to seep out of Soldier, and Spy indulged with a deep inhale along his throat before planting a bite under his jaw that was just soft enough not to bruise. The nip made strong hips stutter, and push up hard. The big man stilled, a deep groan ripping through him while Spy stopped his motions, waiting for the mess.

He was surprised when he didn't come, Soldier's head going back on his shoulder, his breath desperate and heavy as he continued his slow pace.

“How considerate.” Spy crooned. “Holding yourself back for me, in spite of being so excited.” Spy released them both to hold up his palm, to show that it was soaked from Soldier's leaking erection. He looked to Spy's hand, breath still uneven, expression unreadable. “Even when you've made such a mess all over me, still you somehow manage to exude such chivalry.” He mocked, grinning cruelly. 

The grin died when Soldier leaned in, a tongue raking over his palm to get at the fluid clinging to it. Those damnable eyes full of madness met his own when his lips wrapped around his first two fingers. In spite of himself, Spy allowed a heady moan when digits disappeared into blazing pressure.

God, that felt nice.

“I want your mouth. Move down the bed.” Spy said heatedly, standing for a moment before immediately lying down with his head facing the foot of the bed. He smiled mildly at Soldier's feet, hanging off a bed that was far too small, wondering if the floor would have been a better option for this. Such thoughts broke apart when Soldier caught on to the purpose of the new position, and his tight, hot mouth engulfed Spy’s needy dick with little warning. 

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the moans poured out. Soldier worked him with that perfect mouth for a long while, and it felt so good that Spy nearly forgot the purpose of the position change. Eventually, he opened his eyes to Soldier's cock, twitching and throbbing as Spy's heated breath pelted it, deciding it was high time to be kind. Spy both felt and heard the noise of confusion though his own member when his hand gripped the base of his cock as he stroked it lovingly. He trembled at the reverb of a shout around himself when he slid his mouth down as far as his gag reflex would allow. Bitter and salt registered on his tongue. It had been a while since he had the pleasure of a cock in his mouth, and rapidly he made up for lost time. He pulled away momentarily, giving the head a firm sucking kiss that made the blow job Spy was receiving break its rhythm. 

“You can thrust, if you'd like.” Spy suggested before returning to his task.

There was a small shy push of his hips forward, followed by a low deep moan. As if gaining courage, there were a few more shallow movements, which had Spy smirking. Spy reached up, grabbing the base firmly, moaning when the dam finally broke away to slow, purposeful thrusting. Spy opened his mouth to accept the brunt of the harsh movements, moving his hand to stimulate flesh he could not handle without gagging. The quality of what Spy was receiving quickly became unfocused and sloppy and he found it intoxicating. The idea of Soldier's talents and concentration completely broken by his efforts was terribly arousing. 

He wanted to outlast Soldier, but the goal was uncertain when Soldier's moans increased in volume, both loud in his ears and felt through his dick. The ever lingering taste of the man in his mouth along with the growing masculine smell of sweat taken in deep, shuddering breaths only added to Spy’s suffering. He was drunk with Soldier and nearly gone, and it was a small feat to double his efforts, sucking harder, moving faster.

He could feel Soldier's end approaching. It was in the way his movements became shorter, but faster, and how his moans became clipped. His hips slowed, and Spy knew he was trying to stop himself and that just wouldn't do. Spy sucked as hard as he could, moving his hand fast. He smiled internally when he felt his own dick slip from Soldier’s lips while Soldier's body jerked and stiffened.

“Spy..I- I'm…” Soldier tried, a shallow, half warning.

Soldier's whole body locked at once, loud until teeth bit into Spy's inner thigh to quiet his screaming. He was still very loud, the noise filtering from his nose in an angry growl. Spy moaned as bitterness flooded his mouth. He swallowed, hopelessly turned on as Soldier poured thickly down his throat. He was pathetically wanton at both the sudden delightful pain on his leg and the heated sounds of pleasured strain. Soldier came down, body still quaking as unsteady lips kissed at tender flesh that would no doubt bruise from his teeth. 

“...I'm sorry.” He whispered and Spy snorted breathily at his apology, placing a kiss of his own on Soldier's half-hard member.

“A hidden mark is of little consequence, I take it from all of that noise you enjoyed yourself?” He watched Soldier's head dip down, and hands went to pull Spy inward, tightly.

“That's not what I meant. But. I am sorry for that too.” 

Spy waited for further response, and when he was sure there wouldn't be one, he glanced down curiously. Soldier looked hurt and the sight made Spy sigh through his nose. He didn't want to do this song and dance when he was still so hard. He ran his fingers along Soldier's strong muscular legs, trying to wake him from whatever reprieve he was suffering. When there was no response, Spy rolled his hips against Soldier, the underside of his dick catching a whisper of stubble along his neck. The action was enough and all at once, Soldier remembered his manners. Spy watched with keen interest as he sat up to get on his knees, to tower and loom over him. His brow was furrowed with a renewed look of purpose, and it made Spy chuckle.

“Do you intend to finish me now?” There was a look of serious concern in Soldier’s face as he stared down, giving a rigid nod. “Where would you like me, Soldat?”

“On your back….please.” 

Spy snickered at the command, but compiled all the same.

“How could I say no when you asked so nicely?”

He rolled and reclined to the middle of the bed, looking upwards with joyful curiosity as Soldier swung a leg over him. It made him feel giddy having knees on both sides of his head sink down into the bed as he watched Soldier bend over him, utterly enamoured with the sight.

The view was exquisite. 

Strong muscular legs, leading to his solid core and chest, with everything moving in perfect tandem as he bent down to unceremoniously engulf the entirety of his dick. Spy bit his bottom lip, watching himself quickly sink into that hot, tight mouth as Soldier descended. He was fast and merciless, and Spy loved all of it. It rapidly became hard to catch his breath. His vision blinking out of focus every time he felt himself bottom out and hit the back of his throat. He wanted the drunken pleasure he felt to last. His hands went to explore Soldier's legs to anchor on something else, but following the hard taunt muscles that flexed and quivered at his touch got to him as well.

“Slow down… it would be a waste to have something so good end too soon.”

Some of the pressure and speed relented, and Spy gave an appreciative purr. He thrust up once, moaning in earnest, fingers and nails digging into his thighs. He loved touching Soldier, he thought deliriously, as his hands glided up, stroking and spreading Soldier's ass, grinning at how it made the mouth around him stall.

It all felt so fucking decadent. 

Spy’s fingers went to explore along Soldier's taint, teasing as he lightly caressed the edges of the tightened orifice, feeling Soldier tense. Spy flinched when something wet struck his cheek. He carefully opened an eye, desire pooling deeper into his guts at what he saw. Soldier was hard again, his erection lazily drooling downward. A craven notion filled his mind as he worried his lip in yearning. 

How fast could he make Soldier come again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the state of world being as it is, I have no idea when the next update will be. I will try to keep the status quo but things are just real fucky atm.  
> If there is anyone that is willing to beta this, or other projects I'm currently working on please hit me up at distasty@gmail.com or my twitter at @distasty. Any and all help is greatly welcomed and would speed up the rate of which I post.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter finally ;_;  
> [ Daoinhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daoinhe/pseuds/daoinhe/) lovingly proof read this chapter. (*ˊᗜˋ*)/ᵗᑋᵃᐢᵏ ᵞᵒᵘ*  
> Also, some really kick-ass fanart has been added to chapter 2.  
> Be sure to check it out.

Spy was reclined as he looked up to the bobbing cock above him, listening to Soldier obscenely suck him down his throat that made sparks collect and pool in his stomach and his eyes cross. Yes, Spy thought, how fun it would be to make him come again. He felt Soldier’s movement’s around his dick stall for a moment as he shifted underneath him, and snickered at how utterly unprepared for the shock of a tongue that rapidly ran from tip to base down his erection. Spy moaned at the loud sound that he felt through his dick, and began running his knuckles over the back of Soldier's quaking legs to soothe him. He released Spy from his mouth wetly to look upside down through his legs with an etched look of worry plastered on his brow. 

“...You ...You do not have to do that.” Soldier softly stated, his words oddly unsure.

“Oh? Why is that? Do you not like it, Soldat?” He asked before placing lingering, firm kisses along the shaft.

“You've already made me come.” 

Spy answered with another lavish lick upwards and a firm suck at one of Soldier's hanging testicles, an action that made the man squirm. 

“I..I can't focus on what I'm doing if you are-” he took the whole of Soldier in his mouth as he tried to explain, the end of the sentence interrupted by a breathy intake of air. Soldier swallowed audibly, allowing a momentary silence before he was collected enough to try again. 

“This is not fair.” Soldier finally managed, the words sounding small and defeated.

Spy laughed though his nose and gave Soldier’s ass a hard slap that made both the man and the cock in his mouth jump before he disengaged from his member with a loud pop.

“Unfair? You have a mouth too, do you not? Do you have an issue with multi-tasking?” Spy watched Soldier look away. “Certainly, you have more faith in your talents than that?” Soldier’s gaze returned, confused and frustrated, but ultimately, Soldier’s mouth returned to its labours. 

Spy lay back, laughing at his stress. It was fun to pick on him, he decided, and he started manipulating Soldier's arousal above him with both hands. He delighted in how it took so little to get the man's strong legs to start shaking, the sight sending a dull throbbing ache to his abdomen. Briefly, he released his cock to run damp fingers along Soldier’s stomach, loving the coarseness of hair and how the simplest of touches had his abs and chest heaving and tightening before he returned to pleasure him. 

God, he looked beautiful like this.

Soldier was already unraveling, and to his credit, Spy knew the poor man was earnestly trying as hard as he could to focus on the dick in his mouth. His hands balled into the sheets as he worked and sucked at Spy, strained sounds keening through his nose. 

Spy was not surprised that he was having difficulty. He had often been told he was exceptionally good with his hands and decided to hold nothing back, trying to make fast work of it, sighing and high at the sight of wet threatening to ooze down, occasionally gathering it on errant fingers to spread it over the whole which made his movements slicker and faster. It rendered Soldier into a quivering mess, and predictably soon, he abandoned his efforts to rest his head on Spy's hip with agony in the stifled moaning he was failing to contain.

“You seem to be having problems, Soldat. Why ever did you stop?” Spy teased, and smirked at the long whine from the man above him. “Perhaps you’re about to come again?” he asked, question thick and baited.He felt Soldier shake his head against him, which made Spy chuckle darkly. “Oh? Should I go faster then?” He asked, his hands picking up the pace. “Or...maybe you need it a little harder? Would my mouth help you?”

“Spy, please!” Soldier sobbed, begging for nothing, his knuckles white as they gripped the sheets. It was lovely, watching and feeling the man fray and break around him. But even Spy felt he was pushing the poor man a bit too far. 

“While it’s admirable and quiet titillating to watch you try, there is no reason to hold back.” Spy whispered, hands soothing reddened, throbbing flesh before starting the grueling pace once more. “Besides, I would not touch you so if I didn't want you to come.” 

Spy felt Soldier’s jaw tense against him. He tried to speak and the words immediately melted into loud sounds of pleasure. He clenched his teeth to muffle the noise, his breath pushing out in an ugly hiss as slowly everything began to go taunt and ridgid.

“You’re so close...just let go.” Spy moved his head to kiss his inner thigh, feeling a heavy vein in Soldier’s straining leg hammering against his lips. “It’s all right.”

It was enough.

Soldier was far too loud while he fell to abandon, cupping a hand over his own mouth to quiet himself. There was little mess for Spy to contend with as his body attempted to wring itself out again, but his whole body glistened in sweat at the exertion. Spy took it all in, the noises of distress, the smell of sex, the dry spasms of a body already spent but trying hard to continue, all of it feeling heady and maddening. 

Spy touched himself to quiet what was quickly becoming a desperate ache as he waited for Soldier to come down. When he finally loosened and sagged above him, Spy tapped his leg which he lifted to allow Spy to get out from underneath him.

He stood just long enough to lay right side up, while Soldier collapsed to his side, his drenched back touching the wall. Spy watched Soldier's eyes shut, and briefly, he worried he had pushed the man too far, hoping he wouldn’t fall asleep. Soldier uttered a small sigh, and a hand glided down Spy’s chest and stomach to take over Spy's slow methodical touches on himself. His movement was slow but his grip was firm, and it was enough to smooth out and dull the ache into a whispered itch.

“I'm sorry.” The apology sounded as tired as Soldier looked and made Spy roll his eyes. His body was practically humming with impatient arousal and while he registered Soldier's discomfort, he couldn't bring himself to fully give it the empathy it probably deserved.

Now wasn't the time.

He kissed Soldier greedily, and felt him tense. While there was none of Soldier's previous fire, he immediately reciprocated and Spy took his time pillaging his timid mouth until he had to stop for breath. 

“What do you possibly have to apologise for?” Spy whispered against his lower lip and practically in his mouth. Soldier turned his head away, trying to process the question, while Spy went to kiss his neck and lap at some of the sweat that had collected there.

“You didn't get to finish. I failed to show you a good time.” Spy felt Soldier wince before he continued. “And I got to twice. I don't understand how you aren't furious with me.” 

Spy chuckled, loving how his amusement startled and confused such a ridiculously stupid man. He grinned, touching his forehead to Soldier's while he spoke. 

“You really have no idea, do you?” Spy whispered, noting how conflicted the look in Soldier's eyes was. “Do you like it when you touch me? Would you say that it gives you pleasure?” 

“Yes.”

“Then you understand perfectly.” Spy finished, going back in for another short kiss. “Certainly you must have had a lover that liked giving you pleasure, non?” 

“No.”

It was said curtly, and there was a small sting somewhere in Spy's chest at the thought. The emotion was brief, quickly melting into the back of his pleasure addled brain. Spy looked at him as he tried to elaborate, far more interested in his pinkened lips than the words they uttered.

“I never had a partner that didn't just want to take turns. Never-” Soldier swallowed before continuing, his words coming forth almost shyly. “Never had a partner that would...touch me at the same time.”

The information hit Spy hard and instantly he found himself fighting back legitimate laughter. His own arousal had him undone, and it proved to be an uphill battle. The idea of Soldier engaging in awkward “turn-taking” with faceless partners in what must had been the world's most boring and tacky sex was endlessly hilarious, and while he knew he shouldn't, he allowed himself to let out a snort.

Soldier looked at him curiously, and for once, Spy was deeply thankful that Soldier was as simple as he was to not take offense at his reaction. 

“What a horrible and terrible waste of your various talents, Soldat.” He eventually conceded, his face cracked into a mirthful lusty grin. “It sounds to me as if you have had some truly terrible lovers, and probably some equally awful experiences if it is as you say.” 

Soldier's face went stoic, offering no response to Spy's jeers and instead going deep into thought. His hand stopped its motions which had Spy's hips twitching involuntarily.

Spy watched the gears turn behind Soldier's eyes for a moment, before his gaze lingered to his thick, solid neck in keen interest. 

“Soldier.” Spy said loudly, watching blue eyes snap back and focus on Spy. He was pleased that it was easy enough to wake him from whatever he was distracted with, wanting and needing him to remain on task. When he spoke again, it was soft, desperate and honeyed. “It is not a good time to dwell. Please touch me.”

He began to move his hand rapidly, immediately, and Spy moaned. He wanted to get off and he decided he needed it to be rough. The looks directed at Soldier's neck turned ravenous. 

“In your many sexual exploits, did anyone ever choke you by the throat?” Spy asked bluntly, need robbing him of subtlety.

“Yes.”

Spy was actually surprised by the answer, but thinking back to how readily he suffocated himself around his dick during their last encounter, it made perfect sense.

“Would you be willing to humor me?”

There was an open and vulnerable trust in Soldier's face when he answered.

“Whatever you want.” He stated with the conviction of a promise which made Spy smile darkly. 

Just what he wanted to hear.

“That's such a dangerous thing to offer...there are many things I would love to do to you.” he whispered into Soldier's ear before giving it a bite that made Soldier suck in his breath loudly. “But I'll settle for hands around that lovely throat for now.”

Spy sat up to his knees.

“Get to the middle of the bed and move down.” 

Soldier obeyed. Soon, Spy was kneeling behind his head with Soldier lying prone, looking up at him as he waited for direction.

“This works simply... if you need me to stop or any reason, I want you to put your hand to my wrist and I will let go. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.”

“Good. Now, look back as far as you can and open your mouth for me.” There was no question or any curiosity from Soldier, and he swiftly complied. Looking at his neck below him, stretched and bare, was deeply thrilling. 

He got himself into position, spreading his stance wide, to line his dick up with Soldier's patient mouth. Soldier welcomed the intimate intrusion with a caress of his tongue and Spy wasted no time in thrusting deep into that delicious wet heat. 

With Soldier's head back, there was no resistance into the depths of his throat. Spy was tempted to allow that to be enough, his body wanting to do little else than fuck his throat until finality, but when he reaches a hand to Soldier's throat and begins gradually adding pressure, there was no regret in his patience.

Soldier began to strain, his body trying simultaneously to pull Spy deeper in, attempting to get air as well as instinctively tighten to refuse the stiff protrusion that attempted to ram rod down into it. It felt glorious. Spy’s eyes fluttered shut as he tried to collect himself to savor it, but he knew he wouldn’t last this time. 

Between the slick, wet sounds of choking and the rippling spasms of distress underneath his hand, he could hardly contain the boiling pleasure that was building. He was so deeply involved in his own euphoria that he almost didn't feel the timid tap of fingers on his wrist. 

Spy let go, pulling out immediately, shuddering at the sound of Soldier's violent intake of air. He touched himself hard, watching the chest underneath him heave and pull in exertion, trying to reason with himself not to paint him in come as it would be so much sweeter to do so down his throat. 

“Again.” Soldier eventually called out, his voice rough and jagged, breath still hard.

The word shot Spy straight in the guts, making him waste no time in shoving himself back down that coveted, willing throat. This time, he went as far as he could, holding still and deep for a trembling moment before he closed his grip around Soldier’s neck tightly. He gave small measured thrusts and bit his lip hard as he felt himself moving in and out of the throat through his hand. 

His mind reeled. There was a sense of disbelief and reverence through the high of sex. A singular idea formed and it had him smiling. He found himself lucky, his mind trying to decide what sort of benevolent God decided to deliver a person so willing to him that could so easily keep pace with his craven depravity. He felt genuinely thankful and he stopped the thought with a breathy laugh that sounded manic and ugly in his ears. How poetic, he thought, wondering when was the last time someone brought him to such sentimentality, feeling giddy and amused that it was Soldier of all people. His amusement melted as abandon began. Small licks of his approaching orgasm turned into a hard, pained bite when fingers dug into his wrist.

He pulled out with difficulty, groaning in frustration at the loss. He shut his eyes tight, hand working himself hard but slow as he waited for Soldier to ready. He was about to break, his mind searching its increasingly shallow depths for something to focus on to distract from a release he could hardly hold back. 

“...again.” it was said between heaving, wet-sounding sobs and laboured breathing. Spy knew he hadn't recovered yet. 

“Are you sure? I am about to come. I will not want to stop.”

“Again.” Soldier commanded, louder, sounding more like a growl than words. He took a deep, shaking breath and opened his mouth in invitation. Spy threw caution to the wind. It was too late to care now.

“As you wish.” The words came out in French and he made no effort to translate or correct himself.

Spy was out of patience when he grabbed his neck tightly and pushed down hard. There was shock in Soldier's red, tear-soaked eyes when Spy attempted and succeeded in sliding down his tightly closed throat. A deep guttural moan rumbled from his abdomen before overflowing outward from Spy’s parted lips, hardly registering the inhuman sound was his own. He was deaf and uncaring to all but that wonderful tightness and the cusp of his approaching orgasm. 

He opened his frantic eyes to gloat, to revel in dominating a stupid, naive man, soaking in the feeling of his tight hot flesh and the beautiful sight of straining muscles running with sweat. Soldier's hand clawed at the center of his massive chest, slowly dragging ugly red lines downward in stress. He couldn’t remember the last time he allowed himself to be this rough or had a partner that could take it. There was knowledge that the neck he was crushing would probably bruise, and it encouraged him further, hand straining to choke him harder. He was speaking in French, asking Soldier if it hurt having his dick forced down his unwilling constricted throat, knowing it must. He knew he wouldn’t be stopped, loving the fact the idiot had begged him to do it. He berated him, the insults sounding slurred and intoxicated. 

He looked further down Soldier's body, and all at once the hateful words died on his lips. Soldier was hard again, one hand working on himself shamelessly. Spy couldn't accept this odd, already exhausted man possibly getting off to this horrible treatment, and the sight and knowledge was so cutting that it ripped him completely apart.

It was shamefully the hardest orgasm Spy had ever known and absently, he knew he shouldn’t be yelling as loudly as he was, but did nothing to quell it. Everything was too tight as ecstasy crashed through him, his hand abandoning Soldier’s neck to better hold himself up. His nerves screamed in pleasure as he pulsed and emptied over and over into Soldier’s now slackened mouth, staring blindly into nothing. He yelped, the contractions coiling tighter when two rough hands went to his ass, pulling him closer and somehow deeper inside. Crushed against his face, he felt Soldier try to swallow. He barks out meaningless noise, swearing as his now sensitive body convulsed at the over stimulation, wanting it to stop, but glad it didn't. When he could take no more, there was deep gratitude when he started retreating from the wet pressure, Soldier allowed him to go.

Spy sat back, resting on his knees finding it hard to stay upright. He acknowledged meaningless tears welling and lazily running down his face and soaking his mask, finding himself lacking embarrassment at the foolish sentimental thoughts being expelled from him in broken, lusty French as he came down. 

Spy stayed like that, breath trying to level, heart calming down until fingertips were below his left eye, touching the wet that was there. 

“...are you ok?” Soldier asked, hardly louder than a whisper, his voice sounding raw and coarse. 

Spy gripped Soldier's hand softly and opened his eyes to look down at him. He was a mess. His eyes were bloodshot and wet, his lips puffy and swollen, and his face was still red from the earlier strain. Spy smiled at the absurdity. Here Soldier was, neck covered with an ugly bruise he had caused and hardly able to speak, legitimately worried over a few involuntarily tears from the man that had just wrecked him.

Ridiculous.

“I am fine. They are tears of joy, I assure you.” It was said almost sarcastically, but the tone didn’t stop a goofy grin from appearing on Soldier's face. 

“...did I do a good job?”

Spy couldn’t help but laugh at the question a little. 

“Yes. It was very good. You did very well.” He conceded, taking the hand at his eye to his mouth to plant a small, solitary kiss. It made happiness radiate off Soldier. “Would you like some more help before I go?” 

“Please.”

Soldier scooted back towards the wall so Spy could lay back down. When he reclined, he noted how very damp and unpleasantly cold the sheets were underneath him. He was disturbed that their disgusting quality didn't seem to deter the relief he felt lying back down. He quickly decided he didn't like how his body found it a little too comfortable to lie against Soldier's hot moist flesh, so he wasted no time in spitting in his hand to finish him.

“I am quite tired, Soldat. I want you to finish quickly if you can. If there's anything you’d like me to do to assist to that end, by all means.” 

There was only silence outside the sounds of Soldier's slowly deepening breath and the sounds of Spy's hand working. Soldier quietly explored Spy's chest, touching the course hair in its center as if in thought. 

“ ...Spy?”

“Hm?”

“...could you talk to me?”

Another small tired laugh.  
“What would you like to talk about, Soldat?” He asked in jest. 

“Anything…” There was a pause for a moment. "....just, uh... do it in french.... please."

Spy raised an eyebrow briefly, a genuine smile curing on his lip. It wasn’t an overly outlandish request, particularly from lovers who could not speak French, but still, the humor of Soldier desiring such things was amusing. 

Spy leaned forward, lips brushing his ear. When he spoke, his voice was low and suggestive.

/ “This is rather unexpected...such a patriotic and proud man finding pleasure in such things.” / Soldier’s breath hitched at his voice. / “I wonder, was it my words that were of interest to you or the rough treatment that got you wanting again?” / 

Spy felt his hips begin to rock, and he sped his hand to aid in the pace. 

/ “ I was quite rude to you in one breath, and singing your praises in another… I should be rather embarrassed at how uncomposed I was, but I suppose there is no shame in such trivialities with you.” / 

Soldier started to pant.

/ “You’ll never know how comforting it is that you do not speak the language. I don’t get the luxury to be verbally open and gain such an appealing reaction.” /

There were sweet little sounds of pleasure now, rusted and warped from having his throat ravished. It made Spy smile.

/ “You are close again. I can't believe how you could possibly have anything left to give. Truly a marvel of human stamina. ” /

There were increasingly filthy possibilities that entered Spy's mind, and, between Soldier's noises and the dirty thoughts, Spy felt his tired body reacting. He dropped his voice lower, making it sound more dangerous than amourous. 

/ “I’m looking forward to being on the receiving end of your talents, Soldier. The idea of being held down and roughly fucked, utterly filled with your come, only to be spread open again and fucked ragged a second or third time…” / Spy let out a ragged sigh before continuing. / “...my God. I cannot wait for you to completely ruin me. Even now, the mere thought of it has me wanting. Here, let me show you exactly what such notions do to me.”/

Soldier was breathing in small, desperate gasps that paused when Spy reached for his hand to cup it against his own erection. He looked to Soldier, drinking in the simple awe in the man’s face as his whole body shuddered, his hips rolling to a sudden stop. 

/ “Yes...there it is... don't hold it in.” /

Soldier's eyes were wide and clear as he stared at Spy, mouth slightly agape. Spy switched to English, wanting to be heard now he had his complete undivided attention.

“Come for me.”

His face cracked as he fell, and Spy caught him in kisses. He deeply caressed his mouth as the end hit, giddy at the feeling of the strong body against his own writhing and twisting in climax. It didn't last long as the man was deeply exhausted. Soldier melted away, his body going limp as the gulps of breath against Spy’s mouth became less desperate. Eventually, Soldier bent forward for a hard kiss, tongue lightly brushing against Spy’s as his hand sluggishly tried to grope at him. It made the smaller man break away, a quiet laugh in his breath before he held Soldier’s hand to stop his efforts.

“ I'm afraid I only have enough in me to merely be enticed and little more. I assure you, I'm quite sated. Please rest.”

Soldier’s hand lingered in Spy’s, until it heavily slid free to rest on the mattress. Spy watched as the whole of his body seemingly sunk further into fabric as sleep quickly fought to overtake him. 

“...thank you.” Soldier managed, voice sleepy.

“The pleasure was mine.” Spy responded, giving him a small kiss on the forehead that lingered until the sound of soft snoring slipped from Soldier’s nose.

Spy laid there for a while, watching him and thinking how nice it must be to trust someone so readily to fall asleep that fast. He sat up, putting his feet on the floor, the shifting of the bed not disturbing Soldier in the slightest.

He sat on the side of the bed for a moment before reaching for the cigarette case in his jacket pocket. He lit up, taking a hard inhale of smoke and holding it in before letting it roll out from his nose in a thick cloud. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so utterly and completely satisfied, and smiled at the thought.

His eyes panned to the handkerchief and the lump of its contents on the desk. His smile dampened as a tint of regret surged. 

What the fuck was he doing?

He shouldn’t be here in a post glow state after roughly fucking a fellow teammate to unconsciousness. He shouldn’t be fucking a coworker who seemed deeply taken with him. It was unprofessional and unbecoming and such things had a way of becoming overly complicated and messy. Was the extremely fleeting feeling of satiety worth the aggravation, his logic asked aggressively. He turned to look at Soldier, and a purple-reddish band of bruising stuck out clear as day on his neck through the moon-lit room. His body reacted to the sight of it and when he felt his spent cock twitch, it was irritating. 

In this special case, even he had to admit that it probably was worth the trouble, but still resented the fact he was being led by his cock and not common sense in this matter. He took another drag before tipping ash into the tin tray before placing the cigarette lazily in his mouth. He dressed slowly, fatigue beginning to catch up to him. 

He threw his shirt and jacket on, not bothering to button either. He bent to quickly clothe his legs and collect his shoes, slipping them on and lazily bending down to tie them. When he stood, he noticed the small clock on Soldier’s desk and grimaced. He wanted to shower, but it was far too late for that now. With his belt and tie in his hand, he decided to return to his quarters cloaked so he would not have to worry about looking prim and proper. He stubbed his cigarette in the tray and considered Soldier’s sleeping form for a long moment before he shook his head at himself. 

Such a bad idea. 

He stepped forward to leave and paused. His gaze returned back to the wrapped eye on the desk. There was a lingering moment of calculation followed by a loud audible sigh. He picked it up, finding himself to be too tired to be repulsed, and quietly returned it to his pocket before quietly leaving the room. 

The whole thing was such a stupid, bad idea. 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pulled myself out of a funk to get this finally posted. Some of my other projects MIGHT see an update, but Freedom Fries will most likely be hanging for a month or two until I can get my crap in order. Thanks for all your support and kudos, and I hope everyone is staying safe during this shit sandwich of a year we've all been subjected to.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a small gift for Brother Cabbage (after the both of us saw this: https://youtu.be/CB3KIBLUCfc and despaired at the lack of spy/soldier stuff) that quickly mutated to a many-headed hydra of a project. There will be an effort to update every month or so. If there is anyone that is willing to beta this, or other projects I'm currently working on please hit me up at distasty@gmail.com or @distasty via Twitter . Any and all help is greatly welcomed and would speed up the rate of which I post.


End file.
